barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Erika
Queen Erika of Dulcinea is one of the main protagonists in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is played by Barbie, and voiced by Kelly Sheridan when she is speaking. Julie Stevens provides her singing voice. Story Erika was born in a kingdom on the top of a mountain in a small village the same time the new Princess Anneliese is born. She was born to a poor family, who didn't have the money to properly raise her. Their only choice was to borrow money from Madame Carp to feed her. For many years, Erika has been Madame Carp's seamstress. All Erika ever wanted for was to be free from all this punishment for her parents' unpayed debts. One day, she snuck out of the dress emporium to get some money by singing in town square with her cat Wolfie. Anneliese overhears Erika's song and goes to listen. "What a beautiful song!" Anneliese tells Erika. The girls remove their hoods and were shocked to see each other because they were identical, except for the hair color. Anneliese and Erika shared a song and before the princess left, she asked Erika to sing for her at the castle sometime. Later that night, Anneliese is kidnapped by Nick and Nack, Preminger's assistants so that the wedding will be held off. Julian figures out that Preminger is behind this and asks Erika to disguise herself as Anneliese for a few days until she returns. Erika wears a blonde wig and is taught how to act like a princess by Julian. Erika fools the Queen and Preminger causing him to go check on Nick and Nack. Anneliese escapes from being held captive but isn't allowed to return home so she goes to Madame Carp. Erika spends time with Dominick and falls in love with him. Preminger kidnaps Julian and reveals Erika's identity, and she is locked up in the dungeon. Dominick saves Erika and Anneliese pays off the debt to Madame Carp. Erika is now free. In the end, Anneliese and Erika both have a double wedding and Erika's cat, Wolfie falls in love with Serafina, Anneliese's kitten. Erika marries King Dominick and becomes Queen of Dulcinea Personality Erika is a strong, loving, and brave character. She loves to sing and longs to sing around the world. She has a strong determination to pay off her parent's debt and be free of working for Madame Carp. Her braveness shows through when she agrees to pretend to be Anneliese and when she escapes from the dungeon. While she was pretending, she fell in love with King Dominick, who was about to marry the real princess. Erika has a slightly larger sense of humor than Anneliese. Physical Appearance File:Erika 2.png File:Erika 1.png File:erika morgens.jpg File:erika morgendmantel.PNG File:Erika 4.png Erika has light skin and blue eyes. She is a brunette. Erika's hair is slightly wavy and has bangs that are held back with a flower headband. Main Dress Erika's main dress color is baby blue. It has sleeve's that go halfway down her arm, with a ribbon and white mesh on the end. The bodice has criss-crossed pink ribbons down the middle and is blue on the outside. The skirt is blue with white and pink in the middle and has tiny flowers on the white part. Erika tells Julian that is the only dress she owns. Her disguise as Anneliese Erika wears a blonde wig to look like the princess and a gown with a mixture of colors. It's mainly blue but has light pink accents. The trim around the bodice is gold and has white down the middle. The skirt is blue, white and yellow. Nightdress Erika´s nightdress is softly yellow and has a white neckline. Dressing gown When she is singing "The Cat´s Meow" Erika wears a pink dressing gown. It is very long and has ruffles at the neckline. Her hair is normal brown. Wedding Dress Erika's wedding gown is white and dark blue. It has blue stripes down the bodice and on the skirt. There's a white mesh on the top and on the sleeves. The skirt has wavy folds on the bottom. Her veil has three blue roses on the top. Trivia *Erika based on Tom Canty from the original "The Prince and The Pauper" fairy tale. However in the Barbie version, it was change to "The Princess and The Pauper". *Anneliese is the second Barbie character who likes singing. The second is Anneliese, the third is Rosella, the fourth is Liana, and the fifth and sixth is Princess Victoria and Keira. *Erika is the third Barbie character as an only daughter of the family, the first is Rapunzel, the second is Anneliese, the fourth is Rosella, the fifth is Corinne, and the sixth is Merliah Summers. Blair Willows and Princess Catania also the only daughter of her family, but Blair has an adoptive sister, and Catania isn't Barbie character. *Anneliese is the fourth Barbie character to be married, the first is Rapunzel, the second is Odette, the third is Anneliese, the fifth is Annika, the sixth is Genevieve, and the seventh is Rosella. *Erika is the first Barbie character to be thrown in a dungeon, the second being Rosella. *Erika is the first Barbie character as a singer. The second is Eden Starling and the third is Keira. *Erika is the first Barbie character who became a queen . The second being Giselle (Queen of The Harvest), and the third being Odette (Queen of The Swan). *Erika is the first character played by Barbie that is brunette, the second being Keira from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, and the third being Odette from Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *Erika is the first Barbie character to have cat as a pet. The first is Anneliese, the third is Genevieve, the fourth is Eden Starling, the fifth is Corinne. *Erika is the only seamstress played by Barbie. *Erika is the first Barbie character to be seen in the bath. The second is Blair Willows. *In Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, Keira's name is an anagram of Erika's. They both switch places with a princess, and have a passion for singing, as the film is based off the story. Gallery For more images of Queen Erika, visit Queen Erika/Gallery. Quotes *'Erika': Singing "All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself—not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray, no wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet, and no debt to pay!" *'Madame Carp': catching Erika singing "What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" **'Erika': "I would've said a debtors' prison." *'Erika': Singing "Though I know I have so little, my determination’s strong. People will gather around the world to hear my song!" *'Erika': Anneliese "At least you’re not an '''indentured '''servant." *'Erika': Singing "If I’d like to have my breakfast hot, Madame Carp will make me pay! And I have to fetch the eggs myself and the barn’s a mile away! It’s cold and wet, and still I get an omelette on my plate, but in my head I’m back in bed snuggled up and sleeping late!" *'Erika': asked if she is a singer "No, I work at “Madame Carp’s Penitentiary”—uh, I mean “Dress Emporium”." *'Erika': comes to see her after Anneliese disappears "I don’t believe it; the princess sent for me! I’m gonna sing at the castle —me! But I’m not ready. I have to rehearse! I’d better change my dress. Oh what am I talking about? '''I only have one dress!'"'' *'Erika': Wolfie "Ah fella... Singing I can see it when you’re feeling low, you can’t hide that from me." *'Erika': "Oh Wolfie, Julian and the princess are still missing, and I think I’m falling in love with the king!" *'Erika': Dominick asks if she's leaving "Dominick, I... All my life I’ve dreamed of being free. Now my debt’s been paid, thanks to Anneliese." See Also Category:Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Queens Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Singing Characters Category:Animated Singers